50 Shades of A Young family
by mariaamore
Summary: Sequel to 50 Shades of Together Alone Again. Ted is now 14, Phoebe is 12 and Joshua is 4. Just a story about how their life would be like. No cheating. There are a couple of new characters from the James book that were introduced in 50 Shades of Together Alone Again. Also I do not own the characters etc etc
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, here is the sequel to 50 shades of alone again. I hope you enjoy! I decided publish it separately rather than what I did for my other fan fiction. You should read the 50 shades of alone again, as some of the family events that happened in that book flow on to her. I have jumped 4 years into the future

**50 shades of a Young family**

**Chapter One: When things are not as you wish.**

**Christian's POV:**

Its 2:30pm and I am about to leave the office with Taylor. The office is a buzz with so many projects and regardless of the work I have on at the moment. I have decided to leave early and get back on to them once the kids are in bed tonight. Today is the final day of school for the year and I have promised Ted I would pick him up after school today.

Taylor and I arrive at Teddy's school after facing little traffic. He is now 14 years old and in high school. We decided to send him to an all-boy's private school which has an outstanding academic and sporting programme. Ted in the past few years has proven to be a rather talented football player but his interest is science. This school has the best science programme in the state. Ted has grown rather tall and doesn't look like stopping any time soon. He sees me outside the school and comes over to get into the car. His copper hair is unruly just like mine, but it is his blue eyes that he got from his mother that makes people look at him for longer than needed.

"Hey Dad" He says getting into the car. He has always been a happy and relaxed kid, except when it came to girls, and I relish the time I have with him.

"Hey Ted. How was your last day of school?" I ask

"Excellent, though I am happy that it is summer. I am so looking forward to science camp" he says. I frown at the thought. Ana and I have allowed him to go to Hawaii for a week to attend a specific camp that is looking at the science of Volcanos, another current interest of Ted. It has been four since we let any of our kids attend a summer camp, especially after the incidence that happened to Phoebe.

Ted looks at his hand and seems concerned. "What is wrong?" I ask him.

"Dad, its Phoebe. She is furious" he says.

"What is she furious about?" I ask. _I really should ask when she is not furious lately._

"Come on dad, you know what it is! She is furious about everything, about not going to day school and me now going to camp" he says. I don't give my son any answer but rather busy myself in the report that Ros passed me before I left the office.

When Phoebe was eight she got diagnosed with epilepsy and things went smoothly for awhile, but after she reached the age of nine, things went downhill. Regardless of her medication she resumed having seizures and even after going to a string of specialist and having tests, she still occasionally has them. Ana held out to keep her at school but relented when there was an incident. She went to bathroom by herself and passed out having a seizure. She was there by herself for 10 minutes and was rushed back to the hospital. Phoebe ended up flat lining again and had to be resuscitated back to life. She was kept in hospital for two weeks and when she finally came home Ana and I sat her down and spoke to her.

"Am I in trouble?" Phoebe asked. We were mad at her but she did know as said her school that she wasn't ever supposed to go to the bathroom alone.

"Do you think you should be?" Ana asks her. Phoebe rolls her eyes and slums her shoulders.

"I know, I didn't follow the rules, I should have taken a friend with me, it was wrong of me and I won't do it again. I promise:" she said giving us the answer she thinks we want to hear.

"Your right, you won't do it again. You're not going back to school" I tell her. She raised her head confused looking at me.

"Huh? I am quitting school? Isn't that a little illegal?" she said

"Not if you are going to be homeschooled" I told her. Her jaw drops and her eyes widen. Devastation is written all over her body. Her lip starts to tremble and she looks like she is about to crumble.

"But..." Phoebes says though can't get anything else out.

"Princess, you have to admit that your seizures are not stable anymore and it is safer to keep you at home for the time being. You are going to have to go to a lot of doctor's appointments until we get things under control and then we will see about returning you to school later." Ana was desperately trying to calm our daughter down and get her to see reason.

"How much later? Are we talking month?" Phoebe says.

"No, we are going home school you for at least until the end of elementary school maybe you can return when you should start middle school. We have spoken to your school and they are giving us detailed documents as to where you are in your academic programme and we have organised for an excellent home school tutor to come over 5 times a week." I informed her but she looked crushed. I had researched and found the name of one of the best tutors in the state. Mrs Anne Cooper. The results of her students had been way above state and national levels. She was rather busy but I offered her a very generous income to come over each day Monday to Friday for 3 hours per day. She would then allocate Phoebe individual work which would complement her private instruction.

"But what about Ava? We have been in the same class since kindergarten." She asks with tears in her eyes.

"You can still see her. We aren't sending you away or anything." Ana states. Phoebe was now sobbing.

Regardless of Phoebes dislike over the issue she complied and academically she flourished in this one on one education. Her previous issues with maths ended and her grade point average went up dramatically. She was proving herself to be rather good at the humanity subjects, such as English, history, politics and geography. She worked very hard and now a year later she is eager to return to school. At the age of twelve she seemed a lot older than lots of kids her age, which sadden me really.

Her medical issues have calmed down greatly and she hasn't had a seizure for 8 months and her scans are coming back with pleasing results. Ana is also eager to allow her to attend school gain and I begrudgingly even attended interviews to the school we would consider Phoebe to attend. We finally decided on the sister school to Ted's school, though even though we have paid the enrolment fees and even part of the tuition fee I am not sold on the idea of her going to back to school and am yet to agree to let her cease home school. In fact yesterday at dinner I told her that it had been decided that she wouldn't be going back to school and would be continue homeschooling. Her response was less than favourable.

_"I can't believe it dad. You are going to let Joshua go to school before I even get to go back to school" She yelled running from the dinner table. She was right actually; Joshua would be starting 4 year old preschool this coming school year._

When Ted and I arrive home, he runs up to his room to get changed out of his school uniform. Joshua, who is now 4 years old, runs to greet me calling out 'daddy'. He jumps into my arms and gives me a big smile. I cradle him in my arms and really wish all my children could have remained this age forever.

"Hey, there Josh. Is mommy home yet?"

"Yes, she on the phone" he says

"Where is Phoebe?" I ask.

"Don't know, but she is very moody" he says

"Moody you say?" I ask and he nods his head seriously.

"Is it because she is a teenager?" He asks. I smile as I see Ana approach us.

"Maybe. Promise me something Josh, when you get to be a teenager you won't be moody and do everything mom and dad tells you to do." I ask hopefully.

"Okay" he says. I only wish that this was a promise that all my kids would make and keep.

I kiss his forehead and put him back down. He runs off to play with his toys.

I take Ana into my arms and kiss her. She looks gorgeous in her fitted blue shift dress. I look at her eyes and I know she is worried about our daughter. "She will get over it. Don't worry"

"I don't know about that Christian. Her tutor, Anne, rang me to tell me that her mood has gotten worse and worse lately" Ana said.

"Its summer holidays now anyway. Home schooling or not, at least there isn't any school for awhile" I said but she doesn't look satisfied. She looks at me and I drop my shoulders. "Fine, I will go and talk to Phoebe. I will tell her about New York if it makes her feel better." I say. Ana agrees and I head up to my daughters room. I knock on her daughter but she fails to respond. I can hear her iPod and know she is in there.

"Phoebe, its dad" I say knocking again but again she doesn't respond

"Can I come in?" still nothing. I sigh and just decide to walk in. I find Phoebe lying on her bed on her iPad. She is yet to take notice of me, she is obviously still fuming. I grab a chair and sit facing her.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I ask her.

"Are you going to listen to what I want?" she responds yet to look at me.

"Phoebe, I am just trying to keep you from getting injured again. You have code blued twice, that means that you had to be resuscitated. We have come twice to loosing you; I never want to go through that again. I can't handle that" I tell her sternly. Phoebe may only be twelve but she has the attitude of a 17 year old at times. Phoebe doesn't realise how important she is, she is our little princess. I have died a thousand deaths each time she had a seizure.

"So does that mean that I have to spend the whole summer at home?" She says looking miserably.

"No" I tell her. She sits up hopeful. We were planning on telling her later, but she really does need a boost. See looks at me waiting for answers. I sit on her bed and place her on my lap. "Do you want to go to New York for a week and stay with Aunt Mia and Uncle Byron?"

"Really? By myself?" She says astounded.

"Yes, kind of in way. Your Grandmother is going to fly over with you over next week, and then Sawyer will stay with you. Grandma will then fly to Boston for a conference. Then Mom, Ted (after his camp), Joshua and I will pick you up and we can go on a family holiday." I tell her. She can't hide her glee, she instantly wraps her arms around my neck and her smile has returned. Phoebe runs downstairs to tell to her mother.

A week later we are at SEA-TAC dropping the kids off. This is the first time that I will have my children in different parts of the country and to be honest it is not sitting right with me.

"The kids are going to be perfectly fine you know" She says. I don't smile or respond rather my lips maintain a hard line. Ana passes my Joshua in attempt to distract me. We go to the gate were Ted is due. We report him in with the camp counsellors who are taking the kids from the west coast. Twenty minutes later, it is time for him to board his flight, to Hawaii. He goes and says good bye to his grandmother, sister and baby brother then he comes to Ana and I.

"Bye mom and Dad. Thanks for letting me go to this camp" He then quietens his voice "Bye love you both." He may only be 14 but he doesn't want to be embarrassed around his friends. I give him a quick hug as not to get embarrassed, but Ana can't help herself and hugs him tightly. We watch as he boards with the groups and Ryan. One of my conditions of him going is that security goes too. This doesn't bother Ted though; he has grown up like this his whole life.

I turn around to find a wide eyed Phoebe, who is more trying to control her excitement. Ted wasn't able to travel on the GEH jet as it is part of the camp regulations that all kids fly together from specific ports, a fact I could accept, but it annoyed me greatly when my mother refused to fly the jet over with Phoebe.

"Christian, I think a commercial flight would be best. Phoebe needs to feel more free, she is suffering with all these tight restrictions you have put on her. She doesn't need to live in this perfect bubble you have set up for her. You can't protect her constantly. And either way we can fly first class, it's not as if she will be in danger" My mother lectured. I had never been so infuriated by something my mother has ever said! I can and will protect her constantly. "Christian, Phoebe is going to really going to rebel terribly in her later teen years if you don't lighten up, we have already seen her act out. She will make your early teenage years seem like a walk in the park." I looked at my mother; I knew that she was right though I didn't want to admit it.

"Mom, that reason I am allowing Phoebe to go is so she doesn't feel that she is confined, but ..."

"I know Christian; you just love her so much. So do I, we all do! Just let go for this week. Sawyer, Mia and, Byron will be with her.", she points out still trying to convince me to go through with this whole plan that Mia and my mother have set up.

"Maybe I should fly with her over to New York. I could even stay at the apartment so I am close by just in case." I reason.

"No!" My mother shouts. "You are needed here with Ana and Joshua, and don't you have work or something?" my mother is telling my off like an errant teenager. Finally I concede.

We walked Phoebe and my mother to their gate. The call came over and she would have to board the flight. "That our flight, we should go grandma" she says loudly and excited. Phoebe would run straight on the flight right now if she could.

"Bye Phoebe. Have a really good time with your Aunt and Uncle, and make sure you listen to them always, okay?" Ana tells her

"Okay mom. Bye, I love you"

"Love you too angel" She says giving her one last hug and kiss. Phoebe then turns towards me and I wish I could pick her up over my shoulder and take her home.

"Bye Dad. I will see you in one week" she says softly.

"Bye Phoebe, be safe and stay close to your aunt, uncle or Ryan. No stay close to them all." I tell her and she rolls her eyes just like her mother.

"I will. Bye" Phoebe says as she follows her grandmother, with Sawyer in tow, and within minutes she is out of my sight. This is a strange feeling as I have been able to control every part of her life for awhile now that I suddenly feel a little empty.

"And me? Do I get to go on a plane?" Joshua asks.

"Oh no Joshua, not this time. You are not going on a plane. You get to stay with you mommy and me." I tell him much to his disappointment. I have let my two older children go away for a week and I do not think I could let my little four year old out of my reach.

Ana, Joshua and I walk back out of the airport were Taylor is waiting for us. We get into the car and it suddenly feels very empty and quiet. I desperately want to hear the Ted and Phoebe talking; gosh I would even cope with them arguing over something silly.

**Teds POV:  
**

James and I walk on to the camp sight. He has been my best friends since elementary school and we have had the good fortune to be able to continue at the same schools. When my parents moved me to the all boys' school, so did his parents. It wasn't long after we went to our room that we both saw one of the reasons we both loved science so much, and have been attending an after school science club with our sister. My parents think I am interested in volcanos and such, but the real reason I like I love science is because of her, 'Katie Richards'. When she mentioned she was coming on this camp I convinced my parents to let me come. Next to her was her best friend 'Tracey Rodgers', a girl that James was interested in. It would be our objective of this next week to spend as much time as possible with them. The girls both see us and smile. They start to walk over to us and I wink at James.

**Phoebe's POV:**

After a long flight to New York, we arrive and Aunt Mia is waiting for us. I run over and hug her tightly. She has always been my favourite aunt; she was forward thinking and often took my side on things. Grandma left us quickly as she didn't have much time to get her connecting flight to Boston. Aunt Mia and I walked hand in hand to collect my luggage. Just being with her made me excited!

"So Your Uncle Byron and I have a huge surprise for you tonight." She says with her usual perkiness.

"What is it?" I ask

"I can't tell you right now but I can tell you I do not know if your dad would approve at all./ In fact I know he wouldn't" She says sighing "however Byron and I both need to attend to go and since you are under our care tonight, you will have to come too" She says looking at me.

My excitement level is going through the roof and I just can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all. I am having a slow start to this story. I will try and think of ways to make it better.  
**

**Adventures**

**Phoebe's POV:**

"Are you tired? Do you want to take a nap or anything?" Aunt Mia asked once we got her apartment.

"No, I just want to get changed" I told her as I opened up my suitcase in the spare room. I had originally worn a floral dress on the plane that my dad had bought me, figuring it didn't hurt to keep him happy. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and t-shirt with my converse shoes. I straighten my hair out. I walk out and Aunt Mia looks at me and smiles.

"Ready to go?" she asks

"Yes, but where are we going?" I asked since she was yet to tell me. Aunt Mia just winks at me and before I know it we are in a taxi. I haven't been to New York since before Aunt Mia got married and that was only for a weekend, and I am mesmerized by everything.

"I think after I graduate college I am going to move here to New York" I say.

"Don't you think you would miss your parents and family too much? asks Aunt Mia.

"No, I see them enough as it is. Aunt Mia, dad won't let me do anything. It is as if I am made of glass" I tell her seeking her support.

"Yes he does. He let you come here to New York didn't he?" Aunt Mia reasons. I shrug knowing she is right but not wanting to admit it. The taxi comes to a stop and we get out. I soon realize that we are at the TV channel that Aunt Mia works for. A big smile forms on my face as I have never been here before. I follow her in and go through security with her; I keep stopping to look around to see anyone I recognize from TV.

"Come Phoebe" Aunt Mia tells me and I increase my pace. We get into the elevator and get off to a TV set. We see Uncle Byron immediately. He is talking to a few people, but stops as soon as he see's us. He comes over and kisses Aunt Mia and then gives me a big hug.

"Hey Phoebe, it's good to have you here" He says politely and I thank him. "You can go and have a look around if you like." They tell me and I start to walk and look at the set of the morning show. After awhile, I look over at my aunt and uncle and they are talking but they don't look too happy. I walk back slowly so they are aware that I am close by.

"Let's go Phoebe" Aunt Mia tells me and soon we are back out on the New York streets. "So tonight, Byron and I need to go to a formal function for the network, so you and I need to get our nails done, I need to pick up my dress and I want to get you a dress too." She tells me

"Will it be okay that I am there? What if dad finds out?" I ask. I am rather worried about dad getting mad. He could be rather scary when he was.

"Yes it is fine that you go and don't worry about your father. I can deal with him" She tells me confidently. I decide to just go with it.

We get our nails done and Aunt Mia allows me to get a nice pink color while her nails et painted a bright red color. We leave and walk to large store and go into a private dressing room. I sit down as Aunt Mia gets her dress. She comes out with a stunning long chiffon red dress that has a V neck.

"Can I have a dress like that?" I ask.

"Yes" She says taking me by surprise. "You can have a dress like this when you are 21" she adds making me frown.

"I am sure we will be able to find you a dress that you can wear."

Aunt Mia has one of the retail assistants bring me some dresses and we both decide on a Dark Fushia dress with a black print on it. It has spaghetti straps but a straight line cut on the bodice with a sash and bow on the left hand side. The skirt is slightly layered. It may not be the dress that Aunt Mia has but I am very happy with this one.

We go back to the apartment where Uncle Byron is already there cooking an early dinner. They pass me the home phone and tell me that I should ring my parents so they know that I am well. I put in the area code and phone number and wait for the phone to ring. I suspect that Taylor or Gail will answer it as it is only 2pm back at home, but am surprised when my mother answers it.

**Ana**: Hello

**Phoebe**: Hi mom, it's Phoebe.

**Ana**: Oh hi princess. How was your flight over?

**Phoebe**: it was fine; I slept part of the way here. Its feels weird how it is already 5pm here

**Ana**: What have you been doing today?

_I wonder what I should or shouldn't tell my mom. I don't think my aunt Mia has been honest with my parents but I know I will get into trouble if I do the same._

**Phoebe**: Aunt Mia took me to the network and we went out to the stops. Uncle Byron is cooking dinner right now. What is happening at home?

**Ana**: I am just playing with Joshua. Your dad just got home and I think we may go for a swim.

**Phoebe**: okay. Have you heard from Ted?

**Ana**: Yes, he has arrived and tomorrow I think he will be climbing part of a Volcano I believe.

**Phoebe**: Don't you think it is funny how he all of a sudden became interested in science. I mean I know he has always been very good at it, but he just seems like there is more to it these days.

**Ana**: What do you mean Phoebe?

**Phoebe**: Nothing I am just wondering.

_Of course I knew the real reason why he was eager to go to this camp and would religiously attend the after school science club that the girls from the sister school of his boys school attended. I was surprised my parents were yet to find out._

**Ana**: Okay. I love and miss you. Your dad wants to talk to you.

**Christian: **Hi Angel how are you?

**Phoebe**: I'm good, I really like New York. I think I am going to move here.

**Christian: **You can move there when you are thirty.

_I instantly roll my eyes._

**Christian: **Don't roll your eyes.

**Phoebe**: What makes you think I was in the first place?

**Christian: **Because I know you.

**Phoebe**: Dad you didn't want to talk to me to tell me off surely.

**Christian: **No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and to tell you that I loved you.

**Phoebe**: I love you too dad and tell mom I love her too.

**Christian: **Will do. Can I have a quick word to your Aunt?

**Phoebe**: I will find her for you.

I walk out to the kitchen were Aunt Mia is with Uncle Byron. I give Aunt Mia the phone and tell her its dad for her. She tells me to go and shower so we won't be rushed later.

**Christians POV:**

**Mia**: Hey Christian. Don't panic she is fine.

**Christian**: I am not panicked.

**Mia**: Yes you are. You always worry!

**Christian**: have you told her about tonight?

**Mia**: Yes. She and I went and got dresses. I told her that you don't know about it and that you probably wouldn't like it.

_I laughed but deep I was a little sad. _

**Christian**: Just don't have her out too late.

**Mia**: We won't, anyway we have an early morning show to tape.

**Christian**: Thank you for letting her stay. She really does need a pick me up.

**Mia**: No, what she needs to go back to school Christian.

**Christian**: Now you sound like our parents.

**Mia**: They are smart people, talk to Ana about it.

**Christian**: will do. Talk to you later. Bye

**Mia**: Bye

I get off the phone with Mia and join my wife and son. They are happily doing some puzzles and playing with some toy cars. "Daddy, why don't any of these toy cars look like yours? Joshua says sweetly. Ana giggles at our son's question.

"Joshua, daddy's car is a toy for big boys, which is why they don't make toy models of them." Ana explains.

Soon Gail comes behinds us and offers Joshua a snack which he jumps at the chance, leaving Ana and I alone. I savoir these rare few quiet moments we have together.

"I spoke to Gail and she said that she could look give Joshua his dinner and put him to bed tonight. I thought maybe we could go out and then maybe head to ESCALA." Ana tells me. A million thoughts and scenes run through my mind and I am instantly interested.

At 6pm, Ana and I leave the house. We say good bye to Joshua and tell him to be respectful and well mannered. He is rather tired so we know he will go straight to sleep. I take Ana to one of my clubs for dinner, but neither of us can focus on eating much. Our thoughts are focused on the fun we are going to have soon. It has been a year since we have even gone to our Red Room and it is long overdue.

**Phoebe's POV:**

I am walking with my Aunt and Uncle into the function room of the hotel. There were a large number of camera men outside that took numerous pictures of us. I know my father wouldn't be impressed; he hated it when the media takes photos of us. Though surely it wouldn't matter this time as they really wanted photos of my Aunt with her husband. Aunt Mia has become rather popular the past few years and she was even going to have her own show soon, part of which would be shot in Seattle finally, meaning she could spend some time at home.

In the function room are dozens of tables and I am sitting with my aunt and uncle of course. I don't really talk to anyone as they are talking about Television and shows etc. People are moving around and I ask my aunt if I could go to the bathroom. I get up and walk over to the bathroom. When I get there I see Byron and he is talking to another woman and is getting upset. I listen carefully to what they are saying and then rush back to my Aunt Mia to tell her what I heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**I am really sorry that I have neglected this story. My main story, 50 shades of growing up has taken up all my writing time. Though since I have recently received PM's over this story asking me to update, I thought I would stay up and knock out a chapter for you all. I promise I will write a chapter again soon.**

**Happy Easter.**

**Maria**

* * *

**Separation Makes The Heart Beat Stronger**

**Phoebe's POV:**

"Aunt Mia, I just heard" I tell her excited. My Aunt looks at me confused but I can't keep the smile off my face.

"What are you talking about Phoebe?"

"I just heard Uncle Byron talking to a lady around the corner. He was telling her that regardless of what she or the network want you are going to do the new show in Seattle. You are coming home!" I throw my arms around her and she hugs me back. Unbeknownst to myself my Uncle had saw me and followed me back to the table.

"Sorry I didn't realise Phoebe was there." My Uncle shrugs.

"Oh don't be sorry, I am not" I tell him, making them both laugh.

"So now that you know our secret, it is extremely important that you don't tell anyone. Even your parents and Ted. Nothing is official and there is a lot of work that needs to be done beforehand. Also you need to know that we will only be going to Seattle periodically. We will still be spending half our time back here in New York." My Aunt tells me.

"Yes but at least that is better than you never being in Seattle. Also, with you home maybe you can help me convince my dad that I should get to go back to school." My Aunt and Uncle both look at each other. I watch them, looking at each one like I am watching a tennis match. "What?"

"Phoebe, we will talk about it later." My aunt tells me. I hate it when adults say 'we will talk about it later'.

The rest of the evening is spent, with my Aunt and Uncle talking to various people. Several times they have their photo taken and sometimes even with me in it. At midnight we leave and head back to the apartment.

I kiss my Aunt and Uncle good night and go straight to my room. I check my cell phone and notice that Ted has texted me.

_**Very excited. In the same science group as Katie. James is working**_

_**with Tracey! Science is amazing! How is New York?**_

I laugh hard at my brother's text message, but a bit too loud as my Aunt walks in.

"Phoebe you need to quieten down go to sleep. Your dad made me promise I would make sure of it" She tells me.

"I am sorry Aunt Mia, it's just that I got this text from Ted. Come here and I will show you" I show my Aunt Mia the text message and confess to her how Ted is only interested in science due to this girl. My Aunt laugh's with me at the revelation.

"So your Father and Mother are none the wiser?" She seems rather amazed at this realisation

"Mom and Dad have no idea. Could you imagine if they did? They sent Ted to his all boys' school as opposed to his old co-ed prep school so he could do their state of the art science course." I tell my Aunt with a smile on my face. As much as I envied my brother I found a lot of humour in this situation.

"I can't imagine your father not knowing about this." Aunt Mia still looks honestly shocked. I smile and shrug my shoulders. "The sister school to Ted's school isn't this the one that Ava is going to in a couple of years?"

"I think so" I say emotionless.

"You think so. I thought you and Ava spoke about everything" My Aunt asks. He face looks concerned.

"We use to, but when I was pulled out of school I didn't see her as much. Ava then got closer and closer to her other cousin Jessica, Ethan's daughter. I guess she and Jessica just became best friends instead. I mean I still see Ava a lot but it isn't the same." I frowned and sighed, which made my Aunt Mia hug me.

"So I have to work in the morning, but I will be free in the afternoon, and Byron will be free in the evening. We told your mother that I would take you to see some at least one show so we got tickets to the Lion King. We hear that you really love that show. Do you still sing?"

"I still take lessons but I haven't sung in front of anyone in a long time. And yes I really love the Lion King. It is also the one movie I will watch with Joshua" I love the thought of going to Broadway. Maybe I will skip going to an Ivy League College and apply to Juilliard. That would definitely drive my father batty!

"Good, but go to sleep Phoebe. Love you"

"Love you too Aunt Mia" I watch my Aunt leave my room and text Ted back before going to sleep

_**New York is brilliant. Do you think Mom and Dad would miss me if**_

_**I moved here permanently? LOL!**_

**Ted's POV**

It is day two of camp and though it took some work, James and I managed to get Katie and Tracey into our group. I decide to send Phoebe a text message before heading out on today's activities. She and I have not got on well lately but she is my sister.

**Very excited. In the same science group as Katie. James is**

**working with Tracey! Science is amazing! How is New York?**

I don't expect an answer back as she is likely to be out with our Aunt. She knows that Dad can trace her movements on her cell phone so she is more than likely keeping it at the apartment. Phoebe won't do anything silly but this little thing would be one small way that she can easily annoy our father. Personally I can kind of understand her point of view.

After breakfast, James and I join the girls. Today we are going to go up and look at the volcano. At midday we all sit and eat lunch. Katie checks her cell phone and laughs.

"Who keeps sending you text messages?" I ask trying to start up conversation.

"It's just Matt" she tells me. My heart stops. Matt? I didn't know she already had a boyfriend.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I inquire, trying to make sure that I don't sound overly nervous.

"Matt? No way, Matt is my older brother" she tells me giggling. I laugh back, overjoyed.

"I didn't know you had a brother. Does he go to my school?" I realise now that I have never seen him.

"No he is in college. He is six years older than me and at Princeton. I miss him a lot actually but we are still close and sends me a lot of text messages. Have you got a lot of messages from your sister while you have been on camp?"

"I just sent her a message earlier, but she is in New York with our Aunt so she won't respond till later" We both sit and continue to eat our lunch. "Katie, you know how at the end of science camp there is that dinner dance?"

"Yes. It's a tradition here" She adds

"So I was wondering if you would like to go with me. I mean we don't have to go as a couple if you don't want to, but we can if you like or not if you don't..." I started to ramble. I still found girls a hard to talk to.

"That's fine. I would like to go with you" She says. I can't hide my smile. I look over at James who is sitting next to me and give him the thumbs up.

**Ana's POV:**

It has been four days since the children left, and Christian and I have found the silence in the house hard to adjust to. Joshua is naturally a rather loud and verbal child but Ted and Phoebe's absence was taking its toll a bit. I like Christian longed to have our two older children home. After dinner I gave Joshua a bath, read him a book and put him to bed. I then went to see Christian in his office.

Christian looks up as I enter. I sit on his lap making him abandon whatever he was working on. He buries his nose into my hair. I catch a glimpse of his laptop and see that he is reading an online national newspaper but he is reading the social papers.

"What are you reading?" I ask confused. Christian always avoids this type of media. He leans forward and scrolls up. There amongst the several photos are one of Mia, Byron and Phoebe from the network event that they took her too. "Phoebe looks really pretty and happy" I smile at my little girl though get a little upset knowing she is growing up so fast.

"I know. She hasn't smiled like that with me for a really long time" Christian closes his eyes and scrunches his face as if in pain.

"Christian, she loves you. It is just that you need to let her grow up" I have desperately been trying to convince Christian to loosen up on our daughter but it was a battle I was losing.

"I just find it hard, her medical problems have really scared me. I don't ever want anything to happen to her that means she could be taken away from us" This was Christian greatest fear. The loss of one of his children.

"I have an idea that can get your mind off the fact that our children aren't home"

"And what is that Mrs Grey?" Christian asks.

"Trust me!" I tell him. "Make sure you cancel any appointment you have tomorrow after 4pm. Okay"

* * *

I know it isnt the longest chapter, but I relly wanted to write somthing! Please review.


End file.
